chronicle_of_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Apex Consortium
As humanity reached for the star, a dedicated group of former military officers, scientists and venture capitalists decided that mankind could “go to the next step” and launched the first Consortium for the Development of Mankind and the Reach of its Apex. Formerly only a minor political faction which seemed to promote eugenics and hyper-rational thinking, when Joseph Edward Smith joined the movement at the end of the Third World War, bringing his Deseret technology with him, the movement gained a lot of influence in the former United States and the new Anglosphere Alliance. A lot of technology and research done by the Apex Consortium was necessary for the victory of mankind over the Protectorate forces, as the first who officially called themselves “Apex” rather than human reverse engineered a lot of Protectorate technology to give an edge in the fight. Deciding to leave the Earth behind after the conflict was seen as a very strange move by the Apex Consortium, but the construction of immense Colony Ships in which they could live on their own and make progress on their own genetic and scientific research was apparently a dream of the late Joseph Edward Smith, which new technology allowed them to do. The Consortium started accepting every people from every races in the Known Universe as well as part of their experiment, as long as those who joined them did so to advance toward the peak of their race potential. While only gnomes (as usual) joined them at first, quite a few Baal'Ken and Elves took up the task of self-improvement as well. The Consortium is a pacifistic organization, that a lot see as religious nowadays, which provides their own advances to the rest of the Terran Confederacy and their allies. As the Consortium never signed the Treaty of Centauri and do not consider themselves the Client State of any other nations, they do skirt with illegality in developing military technology that they should not be allowed to. The Protectorate attempted to assault a Consortium colony ship once and were beaten back by firepower that they never expected from such a recent entrant in the space faring community. While an official complaint was put before the Council of Centauri, both the Union and Empire did not care much for it and rejected it. Races: Any races can be a member of the Apex Consortium, with the vast majority of them being Terrans. In term of percentage, afterwards we see gnomes, a significant group of Imperial Elves and a smaller contingent of Royal Elves and then a very small population of dwarves. There also seems to have been a small number of humans having married elves within the Consortium community, possibly as an experiment, and there appears to have been a few children from these unions. Use the basic Starfinder Core Half-elf to represent those children, but their Elven resistance is determined by their ancestors (bonus to resistance to Enchantment for Imperial, bonus to resistance to Transmutation for Royals). They also gain the Skill Synergy bonus feat instead of the Skill Focus bonus feat.